folditfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Einführungspuzzle
Allgemeines thumb|300px|right|Alle Tutorialpuzzles gelöst (teilweise veraltet) Ehe du mit dem Falten der wissenschaftlichen Proteine beginnen kannst, musst du zu den unten aufgeführten 23 Übungspuzzlen je eine Lösung finden. Diese Puzzle sind für Anfänger entwickelt worden um den Umgang mit den nötigen Werkzeugen zu üben. Bei jedem Puzzle erscheinen auf dem Bildschirm Anweisungen und Tips zum jeweilig gestellten Problem. Du arbeitest zuerst nur mit der Maus (1-1 bis 1-3), danach werden dir spezifische Werkzeuge zur Problemlösung gestellt. Die Übersetzung dieser Hinweise umfasst nur den Bereich, der allen zugänglich ist, und ist in keinem Fall eine komplette Lösung. Du musst da schon etwas tun! Die 23 Puzzle sind in 6 Kategorien aufgeteilt. Das Game-Programm wird dich von einem zum anderen leiten, hab etwas Geduld und lass es dir Spass machen. Kategorie 1 befasst sich mit Seitenketten :1-1 Ein kleiner Zusammenstoβ ::Du kannst an den Seitenketten mit Hilfe der Maus ziehen. Weiter. ::Beheb den Zusammenstoβ um dieses Niveau zu gewinnen. OK. :::(Englischspr. - One small clash. You can drag the sidechains with the mouse. Next. Get rid of this clash to win the level. OK.) :1-2 Lass es herumfliegen ::Du kannst auf den weissen Hintergrund klicken und daran ziehen um die Ansicht zu rotieren. OK. ::Beobachte deinen Punktestand! Er zeigt an wie gut das Protein gefaltet ist. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Swing it around. You can click and drag on the white background to rotate your view. OK. Watch your score! It tells you how well the protein is folded. OK.) :1-3 Versteck die hydrophobische Seitenkette ::Orange Seitenketten sind hydrophobisch. Sie möchte im Innern des Proteins versteckt sein. Weiter. ::Blaue Seitenketten brauchen viel Platz. Sie sollten nach aussen zeigen. OK. ::Dein Punktestand bewertet nicht nur Zusammenstöβe, sondern auch wie gut die hydrophobischen Seitenketten versteckt sind. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Hide the hydrophobic. Orange sidechains are hydrophobic. They want to be buried inside the protein. Next. Blue sidechains need plenty of space. They should point outward. OK. Your score measures not only clashes, but also how well hydrophobics are hidden. OK.) :1-4 Schüttel es ab ::Oranges zusammen, blaues auseinander. Weiter. ::Du kannst die Entfernung mit Zoom einstellen, nah oder fern. Halte Shift fest und zieh am Hintergrund. OK. ::Du hast dir ein neues Werkzeug verdient! ''SHAKE'' bewegt alle Seitenketten auf einmal. Es sucht für jede davon eine gute Lage. OK. ::Shake durch Druck auf Leertaste stoppen. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Shake it off. Orange together, blue apart. Next. You can zoom in and out. Hold shift and drag the background. OK. You've earned a new tool! SHAKE moves all the sidechains at once. It will find a good spot for each of them. OK. Stop the Shake by pressing the space bar. OK.) Kategorie 2 befasst sich mit dem Zusammenrücken des Rückgrats :2-1 Wenn Teile des Rückgrats zusammenstoβen ::Du kannst am Rückgrat ziehen. Klick und zieh mit der Maus. OK. ::Shake wird dir die Lage der Seitenketten verbessern. OK. :::(Englischspr. - When backbones collide. You can drag the backbone. Click and pull with the mouse. OK. Shake will adjust the sidechains for you. OK.) :2-2 Verringer den Abstand ::Versteck die hydrophobischen Seitenketten um zu gewinnen. Weiter. ::Versuch so gut wie es geht der Vorlage zu folgen. OK. ::Du hast dir ein neues Werkzeug verdient! Du kannst jetzt das Rückgrat WIGGLEn. Benutze es um das Protein nach dem Ziehen zu entspannen. OK. ::Wiggle verhilft dem Rückgrat in eine natürlichere Lage. Du kannst es durch die Leertaste stoppen. :::(Englischspr. - Close the gap. Bury the hydrophobics to win. Next. Try to get close to this guide. OK. You've earned a new tool! You can now WIGGLE the backbone. Use it to relax the protein after pulling. OK. Wiggle settles the backbone into a more natural shape. You can stop it by pressing the space bar. OK.) :2-3 Zwillingspaket ::Du kannst das Protein enger zusammenpacken indem du die Helices näher aneinander bringst. Voids sind Hohlräume im Protein. Du kannst das Protein kompaktieren um sie zerplatzen zu lassen. OK. ::Wiggle nimmt sich der kleinen Änderungen an, die nicht mit Ziehen allein behoben werden können. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Twin pack. You can pack this protein tighter by bringing the helices together. Voids are empty spaces in the protein. You can compact the protein to pop them. OK. Wiggle takes care of the tiny adjustments that are too small to make by pulling. OK.) :2-4 Zu dritt verpackt ::Versteck so viele hydrophobische Seitenketten wie möglich. Orange Seitenketten wollen umhüllt sein. Weiter. ::Du kannst diese Helix stilllegen. Mittel- oder Rechts-Klick um ''FREEZE'' zu aktivieren. OK. ::Du kannst diese Helix näher heran rücken. Diese Hohlräume müssen zerdrückt werden! (Anm. des Übers.: um zu entfrieren, klick auf den Button Unfreeze vor Shake/''Wiggle''). Wiggle sucht nach kleinen Bewegungen im Rückgrat. Es bleibt stecken, wenn davon keine den Punktstand erhöhen. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Triple packed. Bury as many hydrophobics as you can. Orange sidechains want to be surrounded. Next. You can stop this helix from moving. Middle click or Right click it to FREEZE. OK. You can pull this helix in closer. Those voids need to be popped! Wiggle tries out small backbone movements. It gets stuck if none of them increase the score. OK. Kategorie 3 befasst sich mit den Wasserstoffverbindungen :3-1 Faltblätter zusammen ::Nicht nur hydrophobische Seitenketten möchten gern nah beieinander sein. Weiter. ::Dies ist eine WASSERSTOFFVERBINDUNG. Leg die FALTBLÄTTER aneinander um die Verbindung herzustellen. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Sheets together. Hydrophobics aren't the only things that want to be close together. Next. This is a HYDROGEN BOND. Align SHEETS to create them. OK.) :3-2 Einsame Faltblätter ::Stell die roten Donator-Atome gegenüber den blauen Akzeptoren um Wassserstoffverbindungen herzustellen. Weiter. ::Du kannst Faltblätter mit Gummibändern verbinden. Halte Shift fest und zieh von einem zum anderen. Weiter. ::Versuch es mit diesem Faltblatt. Halt Shift fest und zieh. OK. ::Du kannst immer wieder auf ''Undo'' klicken. OK. ::Kümmer dich nicht um einzeln Seitenketten. Versuch die Faltblätter mit einem Gummiband zu verbinden. OK. ::Gummibänder ziehen sich beim Wiggle''n zusammen. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Lonely sheets. Match up red DONORS and blue ACCEPTORS to create hydrogen bonds. Next. You can connect sheets with RUBBER BANDS. Hold shift and drag from one to the other. Next. Try it with this sheet. Hold shift and drag. OK. You can always Undo. OK. Don't worry about individual sidechains. Try connecting the sheets with a rubber band. OK. Rubber bands pull together when you wiggle. OK.) :'3-3 Faltblätter und Leitern''' ::Gummibänder gibt es umsonst. Mach dir so viele davon wie du möchtest. Weiter. ::Du kannst das Blickfeld rotieren. Zieh mit einem Rechtsklick am Hintergrund. OK. ::Wenn du der Lösung nahe bist, nimm die Bänder wieder ab (Remove Bands) und wiggle noch einmal. :::(Englischspr. - Sheets and Ladders! Rubber bands are free. Make as many as you want. Next. You can move the view around. Right click and drag the background. OK. When you are close you can remove the bands and wiggle again.) :3-4 Stilllegen und senken ::Faltblätter liegen gern nebeneinander, Wasserstoffverbindungen erhöhen deinen Punktestand. OK. ::Du kannst die Faltblätter, die bereits in einer guten Position liegen EINFRIEREN. Shift, dann ein Doppel-Klick drauf. :::(Englischspr. - Lock and lower. Sheets like to be alongside each other. Hydrogen bonds are great for your score. OK. You can FREEZE the sheets already in place. Hold shift and double click.) Kategorie 4 befasst sich mit der Feineinstellung und dem Neukonstruieren :4-1 Dreh es runter ::Manchmal musst du rotieren um die hydrophobischen Seitenketten zu verstecken. Weiter. ::Du kannst das mit dem TWEAK - Werkzeug machen. Rechts-Klick auf die Helix um es zu finden. OK. ::Klick auf die lila Pfeile und bleib dort drauf um es zu rotieren. Klick Stop um das Tweak zu beenden. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Turn it down. Sometimes you need to rotate to bury the hydrophobics. Next. You can rotate with the TWEAK tool. Right click the helix to find it. OK. Click and hold the purple arrows to rotate. Click stop to finish the Tweak. OK.) :4-2 Korrekte Drehweise ::Oranges zeigt nach innen, blaues nach aussen. Weiter. ::Rechts-Klick eine Helix um Tweak zu aktivieren. OK. :::(Englischspr. - The right rotation. Orange pointing in, blue pointing out. Next. Right click a helix to tweak it. OK.) :4-3 Faltblätter umwerfen ::Eines dieser Faltblätter hat herausragende hydrophobische Seitenketten. Du kannst ganz leicht das Faltblatt mit dem Tweak - Werkzeug umwerfen. OK. ::Die geraden Pfeile drehen das Faltblatt um 180° und passen anschlieβend die Wasserstoffverbindungen wieder an. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Flippin' sheets. One of these sheets has exposed hydrophobics. You can easily flip a sheet with Tweak. OK. The straight arrows turn the sheet 180 degrees and shift it to maintain hydrogen bonds. OK.) :4-4 Kehr es mit dem Gummiband um ::Bei dieser roten Schleife ragt die hydrophobische Seitenkette heraus. Weiter. ::Du kannst diese verdrehte Zickzacklage mit dem Rebuild beheben. Gummibänder können überall im weissen Raum angeheftet werden. Benutz sie um das Rebuild Werkzeug entsprechend anzuweisen. Weiter. ::Rebuild testet verschiedene Formen für das Protein. Rechts-klick auf das Rückgrat um das Rebuild zu starten. OK. ::Du kannst aufhören, sobald Rebuild die von dir gewünschte Form gefunden hat. Shake und Wiggle kümmern sich um Zusammenstöβe. OK. ::Das sieht wie eine gute Form aus! Versuch es mit Shake und Wiggle zu bereinigen. OK. ::Du kannst ein einzelnes Teilstück wiggle''n. Rechts-klick und wähle 'Wiggle'. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Rubber band reversal. This red loop has a hydrophobic pointing out. Next. You can reverse the zig zag with REBUILD. Rubber bands can attach to any point in space! You can use them to direct the Rebuild tool. Next. Rebuild tests out different shapes for the protein. Right click on the backbone to start a Rebuild. OK. You can stop when Rebuild finds the shape you want. Shake and Wiggle will take care of clashes. OK. This looks like a good shape! Try a Shake and Wiggle to clean it up. OK. You can wiggle a single section. Right click and choose Wiggle. OK.) :'4-5 In Bewegung setzen''' ::Bei manchen Proteinen wird es möglich sein, ganze Teile auf einmal zu verschieben. Dazu klick links auf einen Teil des Proteins und das VERSCHIEBUNGS-Werkzeug erscheint (lila Pfeilkreuz im matten Kreis). Ein Rechts-klick beliebig in diesen Kreis, den Maus-Button dabei festhalten, und das ganze Teil somit verschieben. Beweg die Pfeile durch Klick des linken Maus-Buttons und beobachte wie das ganze Teil sich dementsprechend um die eigene Achse drehen lässt. Weiter. ::Du kannst bei diesem Puzzle nicht am Rückgrat ziehen. ::Anm.: es ist nur eine der Helices zu verschieben und damit so exakt wie möglich die Vorlage abzudecken, danach 'Wiggle'. :::(Englischspr. - Movin' Along. Sometimes you can MOVE whole pieces of the protein. Click on a piece to bring up the MOVE tool. Then press and hold down RIGHT BUTTON anywhere on the tool to drag the piece around. Next. You can't pull on the backbone of this puzzle. OK.) Kategorie 5 befasst sich mit Protein-Design :5-1 Design-Einführung ::Herzlich willkommen bei den Design Puzzlen. Hier geht es darum neue Proteine zu entwerfen! Weiter. ::Grellfarbene Segmente können neu entworfen werden! Weiter (next) ::Einige der Seitenketten sind zu groβ. Du kannst sie im Designmodus verändern. Weiter. ::Zugang zum Designmodus: links-klick den Button Design Mode oder benutzte Schnelltaste 4 (num.) OK ::Links-klick auf dieses Segment um das Mutations- (Veränderungs-) Menü zu öffnen. Dann klick auf das Bild derjenigen Seitenkette, mit der du das Segment mutieren willst. Weiter ::Such eine Designverbesserung für beide Seitenketten. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Welcome to the design puzzles. In these challenges you will have the power to design new proteins! Next. Segments with brighter colors can be designed! Next. Some of these sidechains are too large. You can change them in Design Mode. Next. To enter Design Mode click the modes tab and choose Design or press 4. OK. Select the segments you want to mutate. Click the mutate button from the menu. Then click the picture of the sidechain you want to mutate to. Next. Try to find better fits for both designable sidechains. OK.) :5-2 Seitenketten Austausch ::Diese Seitenketten sind zu klein und erzeugen Hohlräume. Weiter. ::Versuche sie mit groβringigen hydrophobischen Seitenketten zu ersetzen. Weiter. ::Vergiss nicht vorher auf Design Mode zu wechseln. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Now some sidechains are too small, causing voids! Next. Try replacing them with some large ringed hydrophobics. Next. You'll need to change to Design Mode. OK.) :5-3 Mengenweise Mutationen ::Diese Helix zeigt viele entblöβte hydrophobische Seitenketten auf. Weiter. ::Du kannst sie für blaue hydrophilische Seitenketten in Design Mode austauschen. OK. ::Anm. Denjenigen von euch mit Fortschritten erscheint folgender Text: Du hast dir ein neues Werkzeug verdient! Sidechain Mutate (Seitenketten Mutation) ist wie Shake, kann aber nur an mutierten Seitenketten angewandt werden. Es dauert länger als ein Shake. Denjenigen von Euch die nicht voran kommen erscheint folgender Text: Du scheinst festzustecken. Es wäre vielleicht besser nochmal von vorn anzufangen. OK. :::(Englischspr. - This helix has a lot of exposed orange hydrophobics. Next. You can change them to blue hydrophilics in Design. OK. You've earned a new tool! Mutate Sidechains is like Shake, but may mutate designable sidechains. OK. Stop the Mutate Sidechains by pressing the space bar. OK./ If you're stuck it may be easier to start from the beginning. OK.) :5-4 Einfügen und Streichen ::Diese rote Linie ist eine EINENGUNG, welche anzeigt, dass die verbundenen Segmente näher zueinander gehören. Weiter. ::Du kannst die Länge der Helix ändern indem du Segmente einfügst, ansetzt (+) oder streichst (-); das alles in Design Mode. OK. ::Rechts-klick ein Segment der Helix und wähle Insert Between (dazwischen einfügen). Die blau blinkenden Segmente zeigen dir, wo das Neue erscheinen wird. OK. ::Zur Vervollständigung kannst du Wiggle und Mutate Sidechains aktivieren. OK. :::(Englischspr. - This red line is a CONSTRAINT, indicating that the segments it connects should be closer together. Next. You can change the length of the helix by inserting or deleting segments. OK. Right click a segment of the helix and use Insert Between. The blue blinking segments will show you where it will appear. OK. You can use Wiggle and mutate sidechains to finish up. OK.) Kategorie 6 befasst sich mit Ligandenverbindungen :'''6-1 Vorstellung der Liganden ::Willkommen bei der speziellen Puzzlegruppierung für Ligandenverbindungen. Weiter. (next) ::Dieses kleine Molekül ist ein Ligand. Weiter (next) ::Proteine können auch speziell für Ligandenverbindungen entworfen werden. Weiter. (next) ::Wasserstoffverbindungen sind bei den Ligandenverbindungen sehr wichtig. Verbinde die roten mit den blauen Atomen um Verbindungen zwischen Ligand und Seitenketten herzustellen! Weiter. (next) ::Links-klick auf den Ligand, das VERSCHIEBUNGS-Werkzeug erscheint. :::Halte rechten Maus-Button fest um den Ligand zu verschieben :::Benutze den linken Maus-Button um die Richtungspfeile zu aktivieren und den Ligand um die eigene Achse zu drehen :::Shift-links oder Mittel-Button um den Ligand in den Vorder-oder Hintergrund zu bringen. ::Nimmt der Ligand eine gute Position ein, versuch es mal mit 'Wiggle'. ::Anm. Text erscheint beim Klicken auf rote und blaue Atome: Ein Akzeptor. Verbindet es mit einem Donator-Atom um eine Wasserstoffverbindung herzustellen. (Ein Ligand ist ein Wirkstoffmolekül) :::(Englischspr. - Welcome to the ligand binding levels. Next. This small molecule is a LIGAND. Proteins can be designed to bind ligands. Next. Hydrogen bonds are important for binding ligands. Connect red atoms with blue atoms to form bonds between the ligands and sidechains! Next. Left click on the ligand to bring up Move tool. RIGHT button drag to move left, right, up and down, LEFT button drag to rotate, and SHIFT-LEFT (or MIDDLE)-button-drag to move ligand Into/Out of screen. OK. When the ligand is in a good place try a wiggle. OK.) :6-2 Liganden Einengungen ::Dieses sind Einengungen. ::Rote Einengungen bedeuten dass die Distanz überschritten wurde. ::Änder die Lage des Liganden so, dass die Einengungen grün erscheinen. Weiter. (next) ::Nachdem du den Ligand näher gerückt hast, klick auf 'WIGGLE SIDECHAINS', was bewirkt, dass sich die Seitenketten mitsamt dem Liganden gleichzeitig bewegen. Wenn möglich probier es mal mit Shake Sidechains und vergleiche das Resultat. OK. :::(Englischspr. - Ligand Constraints. These are CONSTRAINTS. Red constraints are violated. Make the constraints become green! After moving the ligand closer, use WIGGLE SIDECHAINS to wiggle sidechains and the ligand at the same time. Try and compare it to Shake Sidechains.) (Anm. Solltest du steckenbleiben, kannst du jedes Puzzle wieder von vorn anfangen, entweder in Menu - Tutorial Puzzles, oder mit ''Ctrl R oder über den Button oben rechts im Bild Repeat, klick dort dann auf OK)'' 'Schlussanmerkung' Nach Beendigung aller Übungspuzzle erscheint folgende Meldung - Du hast jetzt alle Einführungspuzzle gelöst. Versuche es jetzt mit den richtigen Wissenschaftspuzzlen. Los gehts (Let's go). Wenn du darauf klickst, erscheint als nächstes ein ausgesuchtes Wissenschaftspuzzle, welches zu dem Zeitpunkt im Wettbewerb steht. Hier kannst du die eben gelernten Handgriffe mit den Werkzeugen ausprobieren und dich mit anderen messen. Sollte es ein All Hands Puzzle sein, sind alle Spieler am gleichen Puzzle am werken, es gibt dort keine Anfängerstufen (<15, <150). Weitere Lösungen können mit Public Solutions, siehe linke Bildmitte, ausgewählt werden mit deren Hilfe du dich bei diesen Spezialpuzzlen nach oben faltest. Entweder es steht in der Box oben am Bildrand: 'All conditions met' (Alle Vorraussätzungen erfüllt) oder du musst über den nächsten ganzen Punkt hinweg kommen, dann bleibst du bei dem Niveau im Spiel und hast die Chance eine weitere, höhere Stufe zu erreichen. Der Text Evolved, der über den Monitor flitzt, zeigt an, dass du es geschafft hast. Jeder Fortschritt wird in Punkten vermerkt, die oben am Bildrand erscheinen. Als Anfänger stehen dir auch noch andere einfachere Puzzle zur Verfügung; dazu musst du unten am Bildrand auf Menu, dann auf Puzzle Menu klicken. Alle anderen offenen Puzzle erscheinen dort in 3 Versionen, Anfänger können solange an allen teilnehmen bis ihre globalen Punkte den angegebenen Grenzwert von 15 oder 150 Punkten überschritten haben; danach beschränkt sich die Auswahl auf nur je eine Version des numerierten Puzzles. Auch ist von Zeit zu Zeit ein spezielles Anfängerpuzzle (Beginner Puzzle) dabei, was ca 4 Wochen aktiv bleibt; auch hierfür gibt es Punkte. Nach Überschritt der 150 Punkte wird es schwierig werden globale Punkte zu sammeln. Aus dem Grund sollte jeder neue Spieler die Anfängerpuzzle maximal ausnutzen um die Werkzeuge auszuprobieren und eine gute globale Startposition zu erreichen. Vergiss nicht im Puzzle Menü die Box 'Show All Hands Puzzles' zu checken um diese Kategorie sichtbar zu machen. Solltest du trotz dieser Erklärungen nicht klar kommen, kannst du auch von deinem Protein (1-1 bis 6-2) ein Bild machen (Kamera unten rechts im Chatfenster) und in den Chat schicken mit der Bitte dass sich jemand dessen annimmt oder dort auch generell Fragen stellen. Ansonsten kann man nur auf Geduld verweisen, man braucht davon später reichlich, und bitten, die Übung ein andermal zu wiederholen, oft klappt es dann doch, was einen dann sichtlich aufmuntert. Bei den Einführungspuzzlen helfen andere Spieler gern, aber da die Wissenschaftspuzzle im Wettbewerb zwischen Einzelnen (Solo) und Gruppen (Groups) stehen, wirst du damit allein fertig werden müssen. Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre, nach einer gewissen Zeit einer Gruppe beizutreten, deren Spieler dich dann unterstützten können.